You'll Never Make Me Stay:: SakuNaruHina
by ughhhhh
Summary: "Um, sorry Hinata." She spat. "He won't be coming back. Cause he'll be making love to me." "What the hell was that!" Naruto screamed. SakuNaruHina Song Fic! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Hey, I'm back after another name change. So ... Nyahh-Kun here! This is one I've had locked away for a while. And after a while, I just decided to add it.

This is based off Dirty Diana by MJ! (Hee! Hee!) I love that man... Anyway, there will be a part two. (One that is already written!) Sorry if there are mistakes. My word is effed up ... so yeah.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! If i did, Naruto would be with Gaara, and Sasuke and Neji would be together ! Yaoi yummyness!

Rating: M. Why M? Well, there are mentions of sex in this story. So, just to beh safe.

**You'll never make me stay  
So take your weight off of me  
I know your every move  
So won't you just let me be  
I've been here times before  
But I was too blind to see  
That you seduce every man  
This time you won't seduce me  
She's saying that's ok  
Hey baby do what you please  
I have the stuff the you want  
I am the thing that you need  
She looked me deep in the eyes  
She's touchin' me so to start  
She says there's no turnin' back  
She trapped me in her heart**

I'll never stay with her. Ever. I already have a small family. A wife. A pregnant wife at that. But the girl just won't leave me alone.

At my shows, my eyes are just drawn to her. I know every step she takes. Which is what she wants me to do. She expects me to watch her like a fox. I'm doing what she wants me too. So why won't she leave me alone? Ha, I thought she was only like this with me, but I didn't take long for me to figure out she was like that with every man she wanted. I was too stupid ... too foolish to realize that.

And as I sit backstage waiting for her to enter with the pass I gave her before the show. I think to myself. 'She's not gonna get me this time.'

She walks through the door. Her pink hair shimmering like she had put that gel stuff that Sasuke uses in it. She walks over to where I'm sitting, moving her hips seductively as she crawls into my lap.

"We can't do this anymore, Sakura." I whisper.

She looks at me with a smirk. "Fine. Do what you want." She got up from my lap. "But remember, I'm everything you've ever wanted. I've got the exact assets and things that you need." She stares into my eyes, her green meeting blue. And I know I'm screwed. I didn't even notice her hand wandering on my thigh. Yep. Utterly screwed.

She smiled warmly at me. "We've gotten this far, Naruto. My heart's set on you."

**She likes the boys in the band  
She knows when they come to town  
Every musician's fan after the  
curtain comes down  
She waits at backstage doors  
For those who have prestige  
Who promise fortune and fame  
A life that's so carefree  
She's says that's ok  
Hey baby do what you want  
I'll be your night lovin' thing  
I'll be the freak you can taunt  
And I don't care what you say  
I want to go too far  
I'll be your everything  
If you make me a star **

"Break that shit off."

I sigh into the phone. "I know, I know. It's just ..."

I can hear a slight growl in Sasuke's voice. "Do you not understand that she goes after famous people. The men in bands, the people that sing. Ino tells me that she's got it marked out when they're doing their shows, dude."

"I know, I know." I repeat.

Shikamaru, who's on the line with us speaks. "She went to Kiba's show. Went backstage and waited to get inside. She's a ho."

"I know!" I shout, gripping my hair. "I fucking know what she is. She's a fucking fan girl! She goes after people like us! Who have money and can make her famous! I get it! But ..." My voice quiets. "She just feels like ... so much more."

I can feel the anger radiating off the two, even though we're on the phone.

"Hinata's way too nice of a girl for this shit. Maybe if she was just your girlfriend, and not pregnant with your child, I'd be okay with this situation. But she's your wife, and having your child. She loves you to fucking death. And you're out cheating on her with some skank. You're a fucking loser." Sasuke then hangs up.

I hear Shikamaru sigh. "Dude, you need to get you're fucking priorities straight." Then he hangs up on me too.

My heads lolls to the side as a knock on the door sounds.

"Come in!" I yell.

I already know who it is. If the clicking heels weren't a sign, then the feeling in my chest was. It's Haruno. The girl who goes after famous guys like me. Ones that can promise her the good life where she can do whatever it is she wants.

She walks in and drapes her arms around my neck.

"Sakura ... I can't ..."

She giggles in my ear and starts to nibble on the lobe.

"Naruto ... you can do what you want, you're famous. You don't need to care about what you're wife says. I'll be the one you make love to at night. I'll be your little freak ..." She whispers.

I groan slightly. "We can't ... do this ..."

Her lips move to my pulse point and she sucks lightly on it. "I don't care what you say, Naruto. I ... I want to do this, I want to push the boundaries." Her lips move back up to my ear as her hands slither farther down. "Under one condition ..."

My eyes flutter closed. "W-what's that?"

"Make me a star, Naruto."

**She said I have to go home  
'Cause I'm real tired you see  
But I hate sleepin' alone  
Why don't you come with me  
I said my baby's at home  
She's probably worried tonight  
I didn't call on the phone to  
Say that I'm alright  
Diana walked up to me,  
She said I'm all yours tonight  
At that I ran to the phone  
Sayin' baby I'm alright  
I said but unlock the door.  
Because I forgot the key.  
She said he's not coming back  
Because he's slepping with me **

We stood outside the avenue for my show. It was over and the brisk winter wind surrounded us. I stuffed my hands in my pockets and she pulled her fur coat closer to her body. I pull her into a hug, burying my nose in her soft, pink curls.

When we stop, she smiles up at me. "I have to go home, Naruto." She yawns quietly. "I'm tired."

I nod giving her a small peck on the cheek. "Night." As I start to walk away she calls out to me.

"Naruto!" She yells. She runs up to me. "I ... I don't like sleeping alone." She grabs my hand. "Why don't you come home with me."

I rub the back of my neck sheepishly. "I can't. The wife 's at home and she'll be worried. I didn't call her after the show cause we ..." I trailed off, she knew what we did. "Plus, her due dates pretty close. I need to be home."

She pulls on my sleeve again. "We can do it again when we go to my place, Naruto."

I smirked and pulled out my phone, dialing the house number.

"H-Hello?"

"Hey, babe."

I can feel my heart tightening. What the fuck am I doing? Am I really gonna cheat on the woman that's gonna be having my child in less than a month? The woman I'm married to. For a chick that fucks stars to get by. Do I really wanna jeopardize my relationship for this?

I look over at Sakura, and her green eyes are shining expectantly and jealously. I knew I made my decision.

"I wanted to tell you that I can't come home tonight. Imma crash at the recording studio with ... Sasuke. I just wanted to call you and tell you I'm alright. And uh, make sure you keep the door unlocked so I can get inside tomorrow. Forgot the key, heh. I'll be home noonish."

She was quiet for a moment. "Okay, Naruto. I'll just ... um, I'll just put away dinner ... and we can have i-it tomorrow. And um, the door'll be unlocked. I'll see you tomorrow."

"'Kay, tomorrow." Before we can say our 'I love yous' Sakura snatches the phone, her eyes narrowed.

"Um, sorry Hinata." She spat. "He won't be coming back. Cause he'll be making love to me." She then hangs up the phone and hands it back to me.

"What the hell was that?" I scream.

She looks up at me innocently. "I just wanted her to know about us, Naru. About our love."

She then grabs my hand and drags me to my car.

I'm fuming and feel like punching something. But I bottle up my anger. Angry sex, is some of the best sex imaginable.


	2. Decision

A/N: Woo! Those reviews made me seriously happy! I was blushing!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto ... :(

**Khaoskidd -** Thank you very much for the review. Though, I think it's going to be a two-shot. Sorry. But here it is! I hope you enjoy!

**NarutoLuver896 - **He was, wasn't he! Poor Hinata!

**XxYaioLuverxX - **I'm very glad you enjoyed! I hope you'll like this part too!

**Sakura hater - **I don't understand you're comment. XD But thanks for reviewing!

And a special thanks to anyone who alerted or something! I thank you! Here be your update!

So, I left you with a total cliff hanger, even after promising a part two ... sorry, I just love doing that. But, you asked for it, and Imma give it to ya! lol. Her ya go ...

Part Two:

Hinata dropped the phone and gasped. No, she would not freak out. That would be bad for the baby. She calmed herself down and did something her stoic cousin Neji would do. She meditated. She channeled her energy to be positive and not negative. She would get angry after the baby was born. Her baby.

After efficiently calming herself down she got up and walked into their room ... her room. And pulled out some clothing. Her maternity clothing. She would keep her other clothing here for now. She packed the clothing and slipped on her overly large dark purple sweater that covered everything except her fingertips. She pulled on a pair of sweatpants, and boots.

She threw the rest of her clothes in a suitcase and left.

He wouldn't see her again until the baby was born.

...

About 41 Days Later

Naruto sat on a couch at his place, his leg shaking and tapping the floor lightly. He hadn't had a chance to see his kid since that day with Sakura.

He looked over at said pinkette who was laying in his lap.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

Naruto tensed. He knew that voice. That was the most horrifying person Naruto had ever met in his life. Neji Hyuuga.

"So you're telling me that instead of trying to get Hinata back, you're in here with some stupid, ass bitch, laying on your lap, while Hinata's at home with your baby?"

He noticed how calm the Hyuuga was. It was like a thunderstorm. How one minute it's calm, with a light drizzle, and the next time you look out the window, there's heavy rainfall, and the third time you're sitting on the floor in your house and you see your window light up and you hear thunder. Yeah, like that.

"Are you really that much of a self centered prick?"

Naruto glared up at the Hyuuga, putting the pinkette's head on the couch, he stood. Yeah, he towered over the Hyuuga, but he was still afraid of the 5'11 man.

"I'm sorry, and I really do want to see her again. She," He pointed at Sakura. "Won't leave me alone."

Neji glared up at him. He growled before turning around. "Hinata has been crying for days. She kept herself calm before the baby was born, but now ... now she's a wreck. I not only blame that on you, but one that pink haired whore you have with you. Had you said no to that skank, you'd have Hinata and your baby." He turned back, a smirk on his face. "My bad, Hinata's baby. As a matter of fact here."

He handed Naruto a paper. Naruto's eyes widened as he read it. "No! I don't want a divorce!"

Neji shrugged. "Well, you can reach an agreement, or you can just make this harder." He started to walk away.

"Me and her need to talk about this!" Naruto shouted after him, getting a middle finger in reply.

"I'll talk to her about it!" Neji shouted back.

X

When Naruto got a call from Hinata in which she told him to meet her, he was ecstatic. He had wanted to see those milky, lavender eyes for such a long time. To feel that soft, pale, luscious skin, he had craved her. And now he had a chance.

"Bring her with you too." She had uttered before she hung up.

Naruto figured she had meant Sakura. Damn. That would eff up his plans, ne? '

Not that he cared. He was to meet her today, 2:00 at The Hyuuga Compound. She had reassured him that no other Hyuuga, but Neji and Hanabi, would be there. Which was good, cause he was sure that they all had some bloodlust for him.

He walked to his closet and pulled out a nice outfit. Nothing formal, yet nothing casual. Just right. He woke up the sleeping pinkette and told her of his plans. She scoffed and whined, glared at him in jealousy, but compromised nonetheless.

They headed over to the Hyuuga Compound at 1:30 and arrived at 1:57 (Thanks to Naruto's speeding) and rushed to the door.

They knocked and the door was opened by someone who looked a bit like Hinata had when she was a teenager.

She glared at him before grudgingly letting him in. Muttering 'bastard' while doing so.

She led them through the house to a meeting room that was usually used by the Elders, but had been reserved by them.

"Wait here. I'll go get Hinata and some refreshments." She mumbled before walking out.

Sakura smirked, crossing her legs as she sat in the chair. "Nice place here. 'M guessing these Hyuuga's are loaded, eh?"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah. Now shut up."

Sakura pouted but complied, her eyes looking around the room. It was actually quite a nice room. Plush, comfortable furniture, and pictures of the family. It had a homey feel to it.

Naruto wondered why he had let the pinkette live with him. For comfort? To not feel lonely? He loved Hinata ... but he felt as if he loved Sakura to. Though, it was quite obvious that the girl was cheating on him. Coming home late, smelling of other cologne. He didn't expect anymore from her. In fact, he expected her to do just as she was doing. Just as he was doing.

His thoughts were cut off by the clicking of heels, and the flopping of sandals.

When Hinata walked in, Naruto's breath hitched. She looked even better than before. Her skin seemed to glow, though there was barely any sunlight streaming in the room. Her hair seemed to have gotten longer, and her body ... woo, her body looked good.

Her face hardened as she sat down on the chair.

"Uzumaki, Haruno." She greeted sternly.

"Uzumaki? You're acting as if you're not an Uzumaki yourself." Naruto said.

Hinata's gaze snapped to him. "As of now ... I would prefer not to be an Uzumaki." She stated dryly, watching hurt flash across Naruto's face.

Hanabi stepped forward. "If I may ask a question." She continued without an answer. "Have you still been doing Haruno, Uzumaki?"

Naruto's face flushed. Sakura smirked.

"Yeah, he has." She answered.

Hanabi glared at the two. "You do realize that you and Hinata weren't officially broken up yet? Right?"

Naruto looked down, shame obvious in his features.

"I thought you would've had enough self-respect to stop. But it seems as if I was wrong."Hinata said. "Did you review the paperwork I had Neji send you?"

Naruto looked up and nodded. "Yes, and I disagree. I don't want a divorce, this is simply a bump in our relationship."

Hinata breathed deeply. "Can you look her in the eye, and tell her you're leaving her? Can you make a promise, never to speak to her in anyway?"

Naruto hesitated. Could he?

Hinata continued. "Because if you can't, I'll wait the two years I need to. I'll keep my child and I won't speak to you again, no matter how much I love you."

"As a matter of fact, I want to see my child." Naruto demanded, changing the subject.

Hinata nodded then turned to Hanabi.

Hanabi nodded before she spoke. She strolled out of the room to get the baby.

The room was in a tense silent. No one wanted to talk - safe for Sakura, who was following Naruto's orders of shutting up.

Naruto was having an inner debate with himself. Though Hinata had been there for him, so had Sakura. Hinata had left without a hesitation. Not one that he knew of. But Sakura, she had stayed with him. Held him in the night. Whispered sweet words to him. Could he ... could he really look her in the eye, and tell her that he _didn't _love her. When ... he felt as if he did?

Naruto glanced between the two women. The tension in the room was so thick, Naruto wasn't even sure he could cut it with a knife.

Hinata looked at him, and he could see all the pain, and hurt in her eyes. "Can you do it?" She whispered, her voice breaking, sounding on the brink of tears.

Naruto sputtered almost silently. Looking in between the two women. "Hinata ... I ... I just- I just don't know."

Hinata nodded, feeling tears spring up in her eyes. She quickly wiped them away. Remebering Hanabi and Neji's words.

_'Don't let his unability to do what you request of him to do get to you. You already know that he can't do that. He showed you that by being unable to not cheat on you.'_

_'Oh hell no! He's just some punk ass bitch who thinks he can have what ever he wants! He thinks he can have you _and _Sakura? Oh, ho, HO! I do NOT think so! Kick his ass to the curb!'_

She'll tell you right now. The first words of wisdom, we _not _from Neji.

She looked down, feeling her body numb. "So, after everything ... e-everything we've b-been through ... y-your t-t-telling me that this- _this _is the end?" She croaked, her voice cracking. "I've b-birthed your child. I've h-helped you build y-your empire. And ... this- **this** is what I get?"

Naruto bit his lip. He couldn't stand to see Hinata like this. He felt like hugging her and crying with her. But he couldn't do that, now could he? She'd push him away. Abandon him again.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Crying isn't gonna get you pity in this situation, you know."

Hinata looked up and glared at her. "Oh shut the hell up." She sneered, surprising both of the people in the room. "You don't deserve a man like Naruto. He's a good, caring, loving man. And you're just some whore from the street." She paused, realizing her mistake. "No, no ... he's not a good, caring, loving man. He's _the _most, good, caring, loving, handsome, wonderful, amazing man. And you, are simply, a stupid groupie who can't get her own life on the road. Not only are you a groupie, but you're a home-wrecker who needs a life. Get outta my house." She declared, looking at Sakura. "_Now_."

Naruto stared at Hinata. How could she say all of those ... wonderful words about him after what he'd done? After the way he'd treated her. How?

Sakura scowled at her. "Let's go Naruto. We don't need this _interference _in _our _life." She sneered.

Just then, Neji walked in, a bundle in his arms. And a smile on his face. Then he looked up at the obvious impending scene and sighed. "I'm guessing that he's _not _going to be seeing the baby, then?" He asked.

Hinata nodded, getting up. "I don't want my child getting attached to someone who's not going to be in her life."

Naruto gasped. "I will be in my child's life. It takes two to tango, Hinata." He said quietly, but harshly, not wanting to make the baby cry.

Hinata glared at him. Naruto could tell the girl had been spending way to much time with Neji and Hanabi. "Yes. But you are a cheater, Naruto. My child doesn't need that type of influence in her life."

"Oh Hinata, not everyone is perfect. I made a mistake, I apologized. What more do you want from me?"

Neji sighed again, walking out of the room.

"What I want from you is to be faithful to me, Naruto! I had plenty of oppurtunities in which I could've cheated on you! But I didn't! Because I love you!" She blinked away the tears in her eyes, she would not cry. "That day ... when she told me what you two were doing, what did you do?"

Naruto blinked. "What are you talking about.

"That day, exactly 42 days ago, when she said - and I quote - 'Sorry Hinata, he won't be coming back because he'll be makin glove to me.' What did you do after that? Did you come home to see if I was alright? Did you even think about me? Or did you go, and have sex with Sakura?"

Naruto furrowed his brows. Hinata knows what he did that day. He knows she knows. But why does she want to know if she already knows.

"You know what I did, Hinata." Naruto murmered.

Hinata nodded. "Yeah, you betrayed me. You broke my heart, and stepped all over the shattered pieces. You ruined all the feelings of trust I had towards you." She stepped closer to him. "I will not allow you to see _my _child."

Naruto glared at her. "That child is just as much mine as it is yours. You wouldn't have that child if it weren't for me, I deserve to see 'im."

Sakura nodded. "Yeah. We can have a custody battle." She said.

Naruto growled. "Shut up Sakura. Just shut up."

Sakura pouted, but complied, sitting down on the couch again.

The blonde then turned to Hinata. "She's right. We can have a cutody battle."

Hinata scowled. "N-Naruto, Neji and I have already d-dicussed this. It'd be a h-hopeless case on your part. I'm not the one who's constantly on t-tours, and never at one place f-for a month. I live here. I have a stable income, too. I'm more fit to be a parental f-figure to this child than you will _ever _be."

Naruto growled lowly. "I don't care, Hinata. I want my child. You aren't going to take this away from me."

"Have a child with Sakura if y-you want one so bad, Naruto."

Naruto hesitated. "... "

Sakura piped up. "Ooh, lets!"

"Shut up!" Hinata and Naruto shouted at the same time.

Naruto took a deep breath. "Let's comprimise, here. Listen, if we _do_ -and I'm sure we will not- go through with this divorce thing, then I want to see my child on the weekends, and times I'm not working. You have 'im on the weekdays, and times I'm not on tour. Which is practically all summer and spring. Leaving winter. Is that a good deal?"

Hinata looked away. "Fine."

"Shake on it?" Naruto asked, putting out his hand.

Hinata glanced from the hand to Naruto, and all over again before she reluctantly shook on it.

"Now, may I please, pretty please with a cinnamon bun on top see my child?"

Hinata nodded. "N-Neji!"

Neji walked through the door, with Hanabi and the bundle in his arms again. A small smile on his face. He passed the child to Hinata.

A smile then lit up Hinata's face as well.

"Oh my god, so adorable." Naruto squealed, looking at the hair that was identical to his own, and the eyes that were Hinata's. "What 'is name."

"_Her _name is Kushina." Hinata corrected.

Naruto's smile widened. "Thank you, Hinata."

Hinata smiled back at him. "You're Welcome."

Some Years Later ...

"Kushina! Hurry up! You've got to meet Shika today!" Hinata yelled up the stairs.

"I know, I know." said a short blond. "When's daddy comin' home?"

Hinata glanced at the clock. "He'll be here to drive you over."

Kushina smiled. "Okay!" She cheered.

After a while, a knock sounded at the door. Kushina ran to get it. "Daddy!" She wailed, jumping into the strong tan arms of her father.

"Hey sweety. Where's mommy?"

"In the kitchen!"

Naruto smiled, walking into the kitchen where he saw Hinata. "Hey, I'll drive her to Shikamaru's place, 'kay?"

Hinata smiled warmly at him. "Okay, dinner will be ready when you get home."

Naruto smirked. "'Kay. See ya."

"Bye."

Hinata listened as the door shut and happily sighed. Finally, her life was back on track. Sakura was out of the picture, and with Lee, and Naruto and her were finally back together. She was happy. And it took long a-damn-'nough.

She chuckled softly as she continued cooking.

This was her now, happy home.

This was her life.

**~Le End~**

So, tell me how you like it. Or, what you would've done.

And, sorry if Hinata was a bit OOC, but hell, anyone would be when they're defending there man. She loved Naruto, and was hanging out with Neji (that explains the meaness lol!)

Review, please!


End file.
